Hunted
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: There he was. Once again. Staring at her. Kanna Two-shot Dedicated to Olivia!


There _he_ was.

Once again.

Staring at her.

She knew _he_ was different, but never did she imagine… monster. _He_ was a monster and deep down inside, she liked it. More than she should have.

It all began in the early 15th century, she was young, she hadn't even been turned; she was a human.

_Human._

The word left a distant taste in her mouth. A flushed, rose-cheeked, fragile, frail, blood-pumping human. She was quiet, she was curious but most of all she knew _he_ was trouble.

It was one day she could never forget. Even now, she could still hear the bustle of the market, children chattering, and water rippling from the nearby stream. The crisp smell of hot bread wafted around her. The heat surrounded her as the sun's rays tingled with warmth on her skin.

It was the day she saw _him_ for the first time.

There_ he_ was, the predator stalking his prey. Silently, watching, luring. Little did she know at the time; that the prey _he_ hunted was her. In an alley across from the local apothecary to which belonged to her family, there _he _stood tall, hidden by the shadows of two buildings, and still, she could see _his_ fierce eyes as they landed on her, but for no longer than a second, given within the time frame of a blink. _He_ was gone. She was left with nothing but the haunting image of a pair of dark soulless eyes, piercing her, draining all that she was, all that she could be. She knew better, but yet she felt excitement, coursing its way through her veins as her heart pounded. Nothing had ever caught her attention faster than _he_ did. Right there and then she knew…she was destined for _him_, just as _he_ was destined for her.

She didn't see _him_ for weeks after her first sighting. It goaded her, frustrated her to the brink of insanity. She sought after him every day, and every day she failed to find him. Every night however was a different story. As darkness consumed her peaceful sleep; she was brought closer to him, for it was the only time she could be with _him_. She dreamed of _him_. _He_ did unspeakable things to her body just as she did similar things to his; _he_ was rough, 'cause nothing was ever gentle between them. Simple was a word that could never describe what they were. And just as every dream died, she always remembered vividly, how _he_ stood over her body, blood dripping down _his_ chin, his face, shadowed but his eyes profound, bloodshot, stood out in the dark piercing her every being as he would caress her cheek. He never said anything nor did she, touch was their form of communication. She knew not his name, nor where he lived. He was her mystery. He tempted her to the ends of the world. And she loved every moment, patiently awaiting her turn when she could enact this torture onto him. She just didn't realise it would be this soon.

It was a calm moonlight filled night, she was going about her nightly duties, when she felt a familiar feeling wash over her, and she knew _he_ was here. She sensed it. She did not flinch or tremble at the mere thought, for she did not fear _him_. Though every fibre in her body did shout just as every thought screamed to the naïve girl inside, this was not a silly fantasy, _he_ was not a prince. _He_ was dangerous.

She had her back turned, all that stood between the two were air and distance and if she turned to the open window she knew he would be gone in less than a second. How she ached to see the face that belonged to the sinister eyes which still haunted her every night. All the little hairs on the back of her neck stood proudly, as the beating of her heart pounded harder, and faster. Her cheeks tainted red, as a blush stood still at the thought of what she was about to do.

She unlaced her dress; it dropped to the floor in a heap surrounding her shapely legs. She stood in nothing but her lower undergarments. Her long shiny black hair cascaded touching the lower panes of her back. A slight breeze rattled every nerve on her body as the cold chill laid it-self over her. Never had she felt like such a wanted woman as she did right in this moment. She moved to step in front of the mirror as it reflected outside, but all she saw was darkness. She trailed her hand up to her breast; she ran her thumb over her nipple and watched the darkness as she felt it pebble at her touch. Her eyes fluttered close at the sensation her hands were bringing to her. She imagined it was him, that it was _his_ hands that were touching her, and that it was _his_ beautiful eyes that were gazing into hers. She let out a moan, a stirring started in the pit of her stomach. She caressed the side of her breast. While they weren't big they were definitely not small. The flush from her cheeks had spread to places she knew not it could reach. Her eyes sought out the darkness; she let out a gasp, startled by his face. Not that it was anything but stunning, charismatic and in place a sinful antagonising smile. In the moment they locked eyes, she came apart. Eyes fluttered close as she tried so hard to keep them open. Nothing had ever felt like this before, no amount of happiness had ever brought this much pleasure. Panting she opened her eyes in search for _him_, but he was already gone. She smiled at the victory of having her way with him. If he were to taunt her sleep, she'd tease him anyway she could.

She quickly dressed in her night clothes, and lay herself down to sleep; she dreamt about her man, her dark prince, with unruly dark brown hair that stood at all ends, his slender nose to which would always find its way to her neck, his crimson lips from which would kiss every part of her body. She let out a sigh, as these new thoughts lapped around her.

It was _his_ face now that haunted her every night as did_ his_ eyes.


End file.
